Fable IV: Retold Chapter 1
To Change the World "And so our story begins, many years have passed since the time of Kings and Queens and when heroes once protected the land these are all but mere fables now. This is the dawn of technology Albion has much changed and large cities now cover many parts of Albion I have watched for many years as heroes become nothing more than fairytales but now the time has come, you all live in a world based on the global connection of the internet most children now don't believe in magic or fables anymore but something has happened, something more powerful than the Crawler and Corrupter has awakened he calls himself Nightmare born from the negativity built over the years from all the evil in the world he has waited a long time and is now planning to take over and bring a blanket of darkness over Albion again but it's time for another hero blood to awaken, I've watched him grow up for many years this young man he is strong willed and caring unlike the world he was born in he may not be aware of it but his destiny is about to be fulfilled it's time for his journey to begin." Fable IV "The race to save Albion has begun and the fate of it lies in four young heroes hands. Our story takes place in Bowerstone City, once known as Bowerstone Market this city has much changed it is now the leading example of this century technology the wealthy lives here now and what was once known as Bowerstone Castle is now the capitol where President Lucifer lives, this man has caused much change in Albion and much pain Albion is now under the rule of another tyrant and with his vice President Reaver enforcing their laws the people lost all hope and heroes are now all gone our story begins here in the city as fate encounters a young boy who fate of Albion will rest of his shoulders." Chapter One: To Change a World In the city of Bowerstone it was a dark gloomy day as rain came down hard many walked down the roads with umbrellas but one hooded young man walked past them with his face hidden under the hood and his hands in his pockets. The young man then began to approach a beggar as he stopped and handed the man a few bills from his pocket. "Thank you" the man said. "Go somewhere warm, you don't want the patrol to catch you" the boy said as he walked on then went into an alley as he approached an old door and looked around to make sure the close was clear as he knocked on the door three time then banged on it twice as the peephole opened. "Oh your back!" a man said opening the door as the boy stepped in. "Has the meeting started?" the boy asked. "It's about to start, everyone already up stairs" the man said locking the door as the boy looked around the old run down base as he headed up the stairs and entered a large room with several other around a map table of Albion as a boy with blonde hair (that's right he's a descendant of Ben and Page) blue eyes and a scar on his cheek. "You're late! Connor what were you up to this time?!" Seth Finn said. "Sorry Seth, there are bloody Patrol Goons all over the place that bastard has them all over the place it won't be long till they find us" Connor said removing his hood revealing a short spiky brown hair boy of 18 with blue eyes. "Can we get one with this? Tell him what we learned" a girl said. "It seems those lab pricks have been doing animal testing, we believe they're trying to make some kind of animal hybrids normally we'd have someone scope the place but it's heavily guarded with the Patrol Goon and the Guards, Connor you're the best here, do you think you can sneak in and find out what they're doing?" Seth asked. "You don't have to ask me twice, just give me a layout of the lab" Connor said as a building blueprints of the lab were set on the table. "Okay it's located in Bowerstone Industrial, getting past the gate will be easy for you but getting into the building will be difficult, it seems the sewers lead directly under it this little vent here will lead into the air conditioning, if you follow it you will ended up right above the testing room" Seth said. "Is my equipment repaired?" Connor asked. "Yep" Seth said handing Connor a sword case with a very old and dented up sword and a very old and a bit rusty gun. "I need better equipment than this Seth" Connor said swinging the case around himself and attached his sword to his back and attached his gun to his hip. "Sorry Connor these are the best we could get plus you're the reason they're that beat up" Seth said. "Yeah, yeah I know that reminds me, any word yet?" Connor said. "Sorry Connor we've still heard nothing about her" Seth said. "It's not like her to just vanish without a word, let me know if you hear anything at all" Connor said heading to leave. "Hello Hobbe sniffers!" they all heard an annoying voice said as Ginjer the Gnome entered through the window. Over the years the gnome decided to change her look and now closely resembles the style of the New Bowerstone Resistances. "Ugh! Remind me again why we don't kill that thing" Connor said. "Because I am the only way you get information from within the castle itself" Ginjer said. "What's new Ginjer?" Seth asked. "It seems Vice President Reaver heading to Bowerstone Industrial Testing Facility it must be big if Reaver going" Ginjer said. "The lab? That's where I'm heading" Connor said. "Looks like you'll have to find out what that pompous bastard up to while you're there Connor" Seth said. "Will do" Seth said. "Good luck you Balverine chew toy!" Ginjer said. "Oh shut it you little Hobbe Knocker!" Connor said as he headed down stairs then headed towards a window and jumped out and grabbed onto a ladder and began to climb as he reach the roof and began to run down the roof jumping from building to building as he made his way to Bowerstone Industrial. Just outside Bowerstone Industrial Connor opened a sewer gate and jumped down closing it behind him. Connor then pulled out a flashlight and headed down for where he'd get under the lab as he could see light up ahead and heard laughter as he knew instantly what they were as he drew his sword. Hobbes had managed to avoid being hunt to extinction like Reaver and Lucifer tried to do, many of Albion's ancient beasts still lie around most in hiding. Connor carefully looked around the corner to see the Hobbes all around a fire all laughing and eating the poor they had managed to catch and roast on the fire. Connor then reached into his pocket as he put on some sunglasses as he threw a small device as it landed in front of a Hobbe. "Eh?" the Hobbe said as the flash bomb went off as all the Hobbes were blinded as they began crashing into each other as Connor ran past them and into the tunnel as he reached his destination and found the vent as he climbed in. Connor soon made his way in the maze of air vents as he reached a vent and looked down to see he was directly above the lab and saw many tanks and tables with many tools and shots with strange colored liquids as he saw on single cage and his eyes widen with amazement to see a silver furred dog with crystal blue eyes in the cage as he heard some doors opened. "It's an honor to have you grace your presences here Lord Reaver" a doctor said. "Yes, yes my presences it's self is a grand gift now I am here to check on Project-S" Reaver said as they approached the cage as the dog growled at Reaver. "This is test subject S.309 he is the first to survive the testing his genes have been perfectly fused with the White Balverine your provided, his claws grow to be a sharp as normal Balverines when he attacks but it would seem he doesn't have the capabilities to pass on the Balverine genes but he runs faster than the Balverines, can survive great drops and will obey our every command" the doctor said. "Does he speak?" Reaver asked. "No, the gene we added to give him speaking capabilities failed, he's never spoken once" the doctor said. "Very good, you may move onto phase two I will have the subject brought over" Reaver said. "Very good sir" the doctor said as they left the room. Connor then saw the silver dog ears pop up as he looked up directly at Connor before he looked around then back at Connor. "You shouldn't be here if they catch you they're kill you" the dog said as Connor eyes widen, "relax the cameras have been turned off for repairs due to me last escape attempt." "What do you know about Reaver and Lucifer?" Connor asked as the dog growled. "I know enough that those men are horrible evil men! I am a failed experiment they will destroy me and take my cell to create another 'perfect beast' I am number 309 number 310 will probably be their lucky number." "If I help you escape will you help me?" Connor asked. "If you help me escape I will forever be in your debt and be your loyal companion and follow you by your side no matter where you go." "Okay it's settled" Connor said pushing opening the vent and jumped down and ran over to the cage as he looked at the heavy duty locks on it. "They've taken every persuasion they could to make sure I don't escape again." "Where are the keys?" Connor asked. "The Doctor has them, but that sword of yours may be able to break open the locks." Connor then drew his sword and lashed open the locks as the cage opened and the dog hopped out as he stretched. "It feels so good to be out of that cramped cage! It should be illegal to lock animals in those things!" "We'll have to find another way out since I can't get you back into that vent" Connor said. "This place is covered in guards but there is a sewer lid in the Disposal Room I couldn't get it open with my paws but with you we can escape, but we better hurry the minute they return the alarms will go off and the Portal will be all over our asses." "I am Connor by the way." "I am S.309...I know bad name." "Well I like the fur color...hey! I know! Your new name is Silver" Connor said. "Silver? Hmmm I like it, well follow me we must hurry" Silver said leading the way as Connor followed. Connor and Silver peeked their heads into a hall to see some guards. "The door is right past them around that corner" Silver whispered. "I got this, get ready to hold your breath and run Silver" Connor said pulling out a small can. "What is that?" Silver whispered. "Gas" Connor said pulling off the trigger and rolled it down the hall as he and Silver waited as one of the guards saw the rolling can. "What the hell?" the guard said as the can blew up and filled the hall with gas as the guards began to cough as Connor and Silver ran around the corner and quickly entered the disposal room as Connor quickly opened the sewer lid as Silver jumped in and Connor followed closing the lid behind as they heard the alarm go off. "Where are we going?" Silver asked as they ran down the sewer. "To my base my friends are waiting there for us" Connor said. "I smell something terrible up ahead, smells like rotten eggs and feet" Silver said. "Hobbes, the sewers are infested with those little sods" Connor said. "Hobbes? I've seen a few they caught they wanted to fuse the magic using Hobbes DNA with mine when they created me in hopes that it too would be able to use magic" Silver said. "Did it work?" Connor asked. "My DNA fused perfectly but I cannot use the magic for some reason" Silver said. "Hmmm well maybe it will happen someday" Connor said as they snuck past the Hobbes. Later that day Connor and Silver were running down some alleys as they walked past a dark brown haired man with a red blindfold over his eyes as Silver stopped and looked back at the walking man. "What's wrong Silver?" Connor asked. "Nothing, just thought I felt something" Silver said. "I've seen that man before, he's a blind sod people say he's a fortune tellers or something" Connor said. "A seer?" Silver said. "Yeah I guess, come on" Connor said as they headed for the base as the man stopped and looked back and smiled. "The time has come Connor" Gabriel said. Connor and Silver quickly entered the base as the door man saw the silver fur dog following Connor. "What the hell is that mutt?" he asked. "Oi! I ain't no mutt!" Silver growled as the man yelped. "Yeah I will explain later" Connor said as they headed up stairs where Seth smiled. "I see the mission was successful seeing that we could hear the alarms all the way here and you have a silver fur dog following you" Seth said. "What's up?" Silver said as everyone in the room eyes widen. "He is the experiment Reaver been funding, he has Balverine DNA mixed with his own and he can talk too" Connor said. "Amazing! I knew that bastard was doing animal testing but this is sick! Tell us what they did to you in there boy" Seth said. "His name is Silver" Connor said. "Fine Silver, please tell us what they're doing" Seth said. "Building the perfect soldier, I am just a test subject before they move onto human subjects" Silver said. "Humans?!" Seth said horrified. "They already had once, the Half-Breeds created by dark magic to work for Reaver they showed some resistance so Reaver is trying to create something worse than those creatures" Silver said. "Oi! You Hobbe bags going to tell him or not?!" Ginjer said from the corner of the room. "Shut it you! Connor we found some information on your sister" Seth said. "What?" Connor said. "She was taken by the Patrol and taken to Ravenscar Keep for questioning" Ginjer said. "The Keep! How the hell did she get caught?! She never been captured before!" Connor yelled. "We find this strange as well but we fear it has something to do with Lucifer and Reaver" Seth said. "I got to go" Connor said heading down stairs. "Connor wait!" Silver said chasing after him as thunder boomed as it began to poor down hard again, "Connor where are you going?" "I'm getting her out of that damn place!" Connor growled. "Are you insane? You'll be killed there must be another way to get her out" Silver said. "There is" they both heard a man said as they both stopped to look at the blind man with the red blindfold on his eyes as he stood outside his store. "What do you mean?" Connor asked. "Come with me" Gabriel said entering the shop. "Should we?" Silver asked. "Well if he knows something I will give him a chance, but I never really did believe in this fortune telling bullshit" Connor said entering the shop with Silver as they looked around the shop to see many old relics and antiques as they passed the golden music box (yep that music box) and saw Gabriel sitting at a table with a stack of cards. "Ah tarot cards so you're going to tell my future huh? How much?" Jason asked. "Oh no, this one is on the house" Gabriel said with a smile. "So how exactly can you tell my future with that blindfold on your eyes?" Connor asked taking a seat. "I don't need this sight to be able to see" Gabriel said spreading out the cards and flipped over three as Connor saw each one had a picture of a hero. "The Hero of Oakvale, The Great Hero King of Bowerstone, and the Hero of Brightwall three of the greatest heroes Albion has ever known and they all share one thing in common with you Connor" Gabriel said. "How did you know my name?" Connor asked. "The blood that runs in their veins runs through you as well Connor and the last hero king left you something and if you want to save your sister you must retrieve this artifact used by three of these great heroes and now you but you must retrieve this artifact from the place where the last King placed it" Gabriel said. "Okay I heard enough, as interesting as that sounds I'll leave now" Connor said getting up. "Your sister did that same when I told her about you, her exact words were 'heroes are dead, if heroes were still around we wouldn't be stuck in this corrupted city ruled by tyrants' give me a chance to prove to you that I speak the truth" Gabriel said. "Fine" Connor said taking his seat. Gabriel than held put his hands as Connor noticed the gauntlets attached to his hands as they began to glow. "What the hell?!" Connor yelled as a light engulfed him in a vision of his sister in a cell. "She doesn't have time Connor President Lucifer knows of her hero blood that you both have and plan to execute her than come after you and several others" Gabriel said as the vision ended and Connor stood up and pointed a gun at Gabriel head. "What the hell are you playing at?! What do you get out of this!?" Connor growled. "To finish what must be done, you want to save Taylor don't you? Then listen to what must be done to save her and to defeat President Lucifer and Reaver" Gabriel said as Connor put his gun away and took his seat. "I'm listening, now tell me how your involved in this" Connor said. "Another was supposed to be here this day but she entrusted me to finish what she wanted and I will carry out her wish I am Gabriel the Seer and keeper of the Heart of the Spire" he said. "The Spire? It blew up like hundred years ago" Connor said as Gabriel smiled, "hold on, your telling me, you were there when it blew up?" "I am the reason it no longer stands and the reason why you're here this day" Gabriel said. "What do you mean by 'the reason I'm here'?" Connor asked as Gabriel touched the side of his heads to show him another vision. A home on fire then flashed through Connor memories as he saw his older sister hold a two year old version of himself as their parents opened a window to see a drop below the street as a hooded man ran up. "Drop the kids! I'll catch them!" "Taylor, Connor always look after each other and protect each other and remember that mommy and daddy love you both so much" their mother cried as their father and mother hugged them then helped Taylor out the window as she was dropped and the man below caught her as Connor was next as the man caught him and handed him to Taylor. "Both you run! The Patrol is coming! You have the run and not look back!" the man said as Taylor ran carrying Connor as the man turned to see the Patrol coming with President Lucifer and Reaver. "Ah what a marvelous show" Reaver said. "Was the family in there?" Lucifer asked. "Yes sir, the family is dead" a Patrol guard said. "Very good, now to hunt down the other ones" Lucifer said as the man walked into and alley and removed his hood to reveal Gabriel as the vision ends as Connor fell back panting. "You see now? Lucifer is the reason your parents died, I knew that if you died all hope would be lost you are one of four keys to bringing Lucifer downfall and saving Albion from a dark threat" Gabriel said. "How long till he kills Taylor?" Connor asked. "We have one year to gather all the heroes needed and to stop Lucifer" Gabriel said. "I'm in!" Connor said. "Now we need to retrieve an artifact that will be of key importance in your journey, deep in the catacombs of Bowerstone Castle is where we will find the key and then from there your ancestors Sanctuary" Gabriel said. "The Sanctuary?" Seth said standing away from them. "Seth? What are you doing here?" Connor asked. "I got worried that you might do something stupid and here we find you talking to some blind man about a fable we read from stories" Seth said with Ginjer hopping onto a counter. "The Sanctuary real" Ginjer said. "What?" Seth said as all eyes were on the gnome. "I was around when the Prince took the crown and defeated the Crawler I heard him talk about the Sanctuary many times and Jeeves and August spent their time there when the King and Queen went on quest on their journey to bring Albion together" Ginjer said. "So wait your serious? You want Connor to try and get to the most heavily guarded place in Albion where he could easily be killed just to steal so relic in the catacombs?" Seth said. "Yes" Gabriel smiled. "Connor you can't be serious considering this crazy old loon idea?" Seth said. "I have no choice Seth he's my best chance to saving Taylor" Connor said. "I am not risking you to get killed, ugh! I guess I have to help" Seth groaned. "Bowerstone Catacombs is one of the most guarded places of the castle getting past the Patrol won't be an easy task" Connor said. "How do we get in?" Silver asked. "That's up to our hero" Gabriel said. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to get past the Patrol when there is more guarding that castle than the cities?" Connor asked. "You will think of something" Gabriel smiled. "Oh that is so reassuring" Connor said sarcastically.